America's States
by Ita-chan5
Summary: The nations meeting the states. Bad Summary is Bad. sorry X3
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the World Conference room. America was going on and on nonstop about some superhero. England was yelling things such as "shut up you git" or "You Bloody Wanker!" Greece was asleep. Japan was agreeing with whatever America said not really caring if it made sense. Italy was yelling "PAAAASSSSSTTTAA~!" while Germany was trying to bring the meeting to order without any success. With all the craziness no one noticed the door opening and closing quietly.

Oklahoma silently looked around at the chaos happening before her. She scanned the people looking for her father. Finally she found him next to a strange man with almost cartoonishly thick eyebrows. She quietly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to her then got a questioning look on his face but then quickly turned the look to one of joy. "Hey Ayasha!" she smiled sweetly at the sound of her name. "o si yo, A da do da" noticing the girl England turned and looked at her. "Who is that America?" "Huh? Oh that is Ayasha, my daughter." England's eyes went wide, since when did his son'ish person have kids? "WHAT YOU HAVE A CHILD!" Well needless to say that caught the others attention almost immediately. "What are you doing England we are trying to have a meeting" Germany said but then took notice of the girl. "Who is that" he asked "that is America's daughter apparently" England said kind of pissed for not being told sooner.

All the nations went silent and stared at America and then at the girl. Seeing all those people staring at her the girl blushed and hid behind her father. "You have a daughter, Aru?" asked China. "Yea, I have fifty kids actually" said America with a mix of pride and embarrassment from all the eyes on him. "WHAT!" all the nations said in unison. Apparently that is the only thing they can accomplish as a group. "You 'ave fifty kids!" said France. "Ya, So what Canada has 13" half the nations said "Who?" while the other half looked dumb struck. "Who's the mother" France said after collecting himself. "No one" America said shrugging. "What" said Italy "from what France told me there has to be a mother" "Oui" "Well not if they are a personification" Said America looking at the others like they were idiots. "Say, what. She's a personification? Does that mean she is a country?" asked Italy. "no she is a state. Oklahoma to be exact" "Wait so all your states has personifacations?" "Yep , right oka." "startled by the sudden question she jumped but then shyly stepped out from behind her father. " Yes, A da do da is right, me and all my siblings are states." "A da do wha? English brat" yelled Romano obviously annoyed. Oklahoma squeaked "Sorry, Father is right", "I am Oklahoma, The Sooner State".

"Oklahoma? Like with Carrie Underwood and the whole Andrew Jackson thing?" asked England. What England did not notice was the thick evil ora slowly rising from Oklahoma. "Whoa oka calm down" America said calmly. "Do NOT say that BASTARD'S name in front of me!" Oklahoma exploded grabbing England's collar. "Whoa Whats wrong!" Squeaked England (in a totally manly way mind you!) "That bastard caused the Trail of Tears! I will never forgive him! The pain he caused my people! I hate him I never forgive him, NEVER!" Oklahoma yelled while hot tears streamed down her face. America grabed Oklahoma and pulled her into a hug and she finally broke down. "If you haven't noticed that is a touchy subject, she still has scars." America said sadly while Oklahoma cried into his shirt. "sorry" England said feeling guilty. "I-it's okay Iggy" Oklahoma choked out."You didn't know just please don't mention it again." "O-ya" America said pulling his dauter away from him "Why are you here Ayasha?" "O-ya, Oklahoma said smiling again she rached ito her bag and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to her father. "this is reports on economy" "Bye" she stood on her toes and kissed her fathers cheek and walked out of the room. "Well that was weird" said Canada. "Oh ya, what is this I here of you having 13 children Mathieu?" asked France. "We were having a meeting weren't we?" Canada asked quickly. "Oh that's right, back to business everyone!" said Germany. France just glared at his son while the meeting began again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of the meeting everyone was kind of on edge. England because he was kind of embarrassed to freak out over a girl half his size attacking him. France was busy staring at Canada, while Canada was busy ignoring him. 'He still hasn't given up' thought Canada sweat dropping. Italy and America were completely oblivious to the thick uncomfortable mood in the room, and as always Greece was sleeping. Then they started hearing sounds coming from the hallway. "Vat is that" asked Prussia. Suddenly a small mini Spain ran in screaming his head off. He looked about six. He ran straight to America and clung to him. Next a larger boy that kind of looked like America but with a more Latin skin tone ran in. He looked about 10. "Mex get back here I just want to play!" "No way, your going to hog tie me again!" shouted. "Now why would I do that to my dear little brother?" The older boy said with a smirk. "Vat are you doing interrupting our meeting." Germany said. The boys turned and looked at the nations as if they just realized they were there.

Before America could explain the situation the older boy screamed and clung to America the same as his brother. America looked down at him "What's wrong Tex?" "He's going to try and take me back!" he said pointing at Mexico. "No I won't, I lost that war." Said Mexico. "Who are these kids America" asked Italy. "Oh, well the little one is New Mexico, and the older one is Texas." He said with a smile. "Do you guys mind getting of me now?" "Opps, Sorry" Texas said backing up a hint of blush on his cheeks. New Mexico did not move. "What's wrong Mex?" America asked. "Tex is going to hog tie me again" he said. America looked at his older son frowning. "Why do you always try to hog tie him Tex" "Because I need practice" Texas said with a shrug. "What is a hog tie?" asked Italy. With that Texas got a evil grin on his face, and as fast as a fleeing Italian he had Italy pined on the ground. Just as fast as he got him pinned he had Italy hog tied. All the nations looked on with shock and some tried to suppress smiles. "Think that was a record" Texas said happily.

"TEXAS!" America yelled. "Yes" he said as innocent as possible. "Untie him, NOW!" just as fast as he had tied him up he had him untied. "Good, now apologize" "But" "NOW" "Sorry Italy" said Texas sulking. Italy was completely speechless. "That was AWESOME! But of course not as awesome as me." Said Prussia witch earned him a hit in the face by Hungary's frying pan of doom.

* * *

Sorry if this is not the best I am new to writing fanfics.

Please R&R, More chapters to come.

3- Ita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

On yet another day of the meeting all the nations were just waiting for the interruption. Truth be told they were actually kind of curious by now on which state they would see next. Hungary was polishing her frying pan when see smelled something. It kind of smelled like England's cooking, but slightly better. "Does anyone else smell smoke?" but before anyone could answer the door flew open. In walked in and figure wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses smoking a cigarette. The persone walked right up America and blew smoke in his face. "Sup Vati?" the person said with a smirk. "Are you smoking Penn!" America said with the anger readable on his face. "Yes, so what" "we are in a building" "again I say so what" "Just put it out" "fine" The person put out the cigarette. "And take off your hood and glasses so I can introduce you." "Ok Whatever" the person took off the hood reveling silvery gray hair and took off the glasses revealing ruby red eyes. It was a young girl that looked about 21. On her shoulder stood a small yellow bird with a red ribbon on its head. 'Oh My God!' this is what went though most of the nations heads at that moment.

"Guys this is Pennsy-""HALLO I AM THE MIGHTY AND AWESOME PENNSYLVANIA!" yelled the girl. "I like her" said Prussia earning his a smack with the frying pan of doom. Penn looked in the direction of the smack and looked at Prussia. Her eyes lit up brightly and she ran over to Prussia. "OMG ARE YOU PRUSSIA?!" "Yes" "YOU ARE AWESOME" almost everyone in the room looked at her as if she was crazy. "Wait a sec" she reached into her bag and pulled out a can "you need to try this and tell me if you like it" she handed the can to Prussia and he popped the cap and downed the contents of the can. "Was that beer, because it was awesome" said Prussia looking at the can. This earned a sequel for the girl then she suddenly hugged Prussia. "Whoa!" "Yay Prussia liked my beer"

America was rubbing his temples now. "Penn why are you here" the girl turned and looked at him "Oh, I composed something new I thought you might want to hear it" "Oh, ok you can use the baby grand over there" he said pointing. "Ok, thank you Vati" the girl walked over to the piano and sat down. She cracked her fingers and began to play. A lovely melody came from the instrument. About three minutes later she opened her eyes and looked at the dumbstruck audience. "Are they ok?" "Yea just surprised." "did you like it?" "yes it was awesome" a smile broke out on her face, she knew he was using the word awesome just for her. She would never admit it but she loved her Vati.

* * *

Thank you for reading I am going to do the Carolinas next Because it was requested.

Please R&R

3 Ita-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Canada totally forgot about France until he was cornered by the man in the meeting room. "so tell me about your family Canada." "I'd rather not" Canada said quietly, in truth his kids were worse than Americas, epically Québec. France just kept pushing for answers that was until he got nailed in the back of the head by a rock.

France looked behind him and saw a girl that looked like England minus the eyebrows. She looked about 16. "Stay away from Uncle Matt Bloody frog" The girl yelled at France. Canada raised his hand in a greeting and a thank you and ran away. Next to the girl stood an exact copy of her. This girl, however, did not look away from her shoes. "Hey what are you guys doing here" They tuned a saw America and ran to him. "That frog was harassing Matt so I hit him with a rock" The girl said smiling innocently. "That doesn't explain why you're here" "Oh right North wanted to see you" America then looked at the other girl and smiled "what did you want Carol?" "You forgot your lunch" "Thanks I don't know what I would do without this." The girl smiled and nodded her head in understanding. What would one do with out there lunch?

"Excuse me but who are these kids?" asked France. "Huh, Right this is South Carolina" he said pointing to the talkative girl "and the is North Carolina" he said pointing to the quieter of the two.

"Oui, I see, but why did you hit me with a rock?" He said looking at one of the girls. The girl just blushed and looked down. "It was me remember" said South "not North" France turned and looked at the other girl "sorry but I can't tell you apart" "That is just what I expected from a Frog, No brain" said South "That wasn't very nice South" North said quietly. "Oh, uh sorry North." "It's fine" then the girl turned to France "Sorry" "no it's fine" "Well guys it's about time for the meeting to start so why don't you go home" said America. "Ok" They said in unison, and walked out of the room. "So twins huh?" asked France. "Yep, there are two more sets of twins to." France just sighed and sat down in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers I'm back! YAY xD! My writers block cleared up. I want to give a big thank you to Ermanil. They gave me some ideas that inspired this chapter. You should check them out. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

~Ita-Chan

* * *

Later on that day, America was on his laptop, watching an anime Japan had given him, when a screen popped up and started blaring American idiot*. "What the heck?!" The sudden blast of sound made America drop his laptop. "What the bloody hell are you doing America?!" yelled England. "Sorry Iggy but there was some kind of booby trap set on my computer, and I think I know who put it there." As if on cue the door burst open, and in walked three girls all looking about 14 to 15. One of the girls had green eyes and dirty blond hair that was about to her shoulder blades. She was wearing space needle t-shirt and jeans. In her hand was a cup of what smelled like coffee. The next girl had hair similar to Canada's tied into twin tails that went to her shoulder blades. She had blue-violet eyes and was holding what looked to be a stuffed beaver. She was wearing white t-shirt with a maple leaf one it, a red skirt, a red beret, and Black knee high converse. The third girl had brown hair, and blue eyes. Her hair was down to the middle of her back with a Syringa flower* hair pin keeping it out of her eyes. She was wearing a baby blue sun dress with a white vest over it, a silver necklace with an arctic bluebird* charm, and light brown cowboy boots

"YO!" Yelled the girl with brown hair. "Be quiet!" Snapped the girl with blond hair. "Aww your such a stick in the mud Georgina" "What are you guys doing here?!" Yelled America. "We were bored!" said the one called Georgina "More of your states?" asked England. "Well two of them are, the one with the beaver is my niece." Said America. "Your niece?" asked France looking at the girl. Understanding soon hit him and a smile slowly formed on his face. "So that is one of your children Mathieu?" "Maybe" Canada said slowly. France just stared at him. "Ugh fine, yes she is British Colombia." "Yep, and the other two are Washington" America said while pointing to the blond "and Idaho" he said while pointing to the brunette. "So George, why did you booby trap my laptop?" America asked. "Huh? What are you talking about? I haven't booby trapped it yet." Said Washington. "you realize you just gave away our plan" Idaho asked. "Oh, oops." This caused BC and Idaho to facepalm. "But if it wasn't you then who was it?" ((Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! Sorry I had to XD)) Suddenly unsuccessfully suppressed laughter could be heard near the Nordics. "Sealand did you do it?!" Asked Finland. "Nope, but I know who did and I'm not telling." He said before running out of the room soon followed by Sweden and Finland.

"Well the was weird" said BC. "Yep" Said the other two girls in unison. "Oh CRAP we got to go! Were going to miss the hocky game!" said BC. "DANG BETTER RUN!" Yelled Washington. And with that they were gone. "Bye guys" said Canada and America. "Well they were cute!" said

Hungary. "Yes, yes they are." Said America.

* * *

Omake

Later, somewhere in Sweden. "Okay Peter I am going to ask you one more time who did it." Said Finland (Bad cop) "You'll never get it out of me" said Sealand. "You will tell us right NOW!" "NEVER!" suddenly the door bust opened revealing Sweden hold a young ginger boy by the back of the shirt. "Found the culprit." "LADONIA, WHY DID YOU LET YOURSELF GET CAUGHT!" Sealand yelled/whined" "He was to strong." Ladonia said. "he took your laptop didn't he?" asked Sealand with an un-amused face. "Fine okay, he took my laptop, but how I am supposed to hack the Swedish data bas.. I MEAN WATCH ANIME, That's totally what I meant, with out it." "Ya, ya your grounded anyway." Said Sweden. "dang" *fades to black*

* * *

*the Syringa flower is the state flower of Idaho

*the arctic bluebird is the state bird of Idaho


	6. AN

A/N:

Hey guys Ita-Chan here~.

Okay so most of you are probable looking for a new chapter. Well sorry this is just a Author's Note.

Due to high school and homework this story is going on a temporary Hiatus.

Don't worry I will work on it when I have time but currently i am swimming in homework.

I may write some other one-shots or short multi-chapters when I have time, as well as updating this story.

Again so sorry! Stay tuned!

Ita-Chan~


End file.
